24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Riccardi
South Plainfield, New Jersey, USA |role = 1. Motorcade terrorist (deleted) 2. Henderson's mercenary 3. Bar patron 4. Nichols' mercenary 5. CTU security guard 6. FBI agent}} Mark Riccardi (born ) is a stuntman and actor that has appeared several times in 24. Biography and career Mark Riccardi is a stunt performer and coordinator from Santa Clarita, California. He studied at Potomac State College and then at West Virginia University. Riccardi started his career as a stunt in the 1980s and has worked in numerous TV shows and films. Some of the shows he has worked on are The Greatest American Hero, Heroes, Castle, Hawaii Five-0, and Training Day. In 2012, he also worked stunts in the pilot episode of Kiefer Sutherland's show Touch. Riccardi has also worked as a double for actors like Greg Grunberg, Michael Rispoli, and Anthony La Paglia. However, he is more known for frequently doubling for actor John Travolta. Riccardi has doubled for him on films like Get Shorty, Broken Arrow, Face/Off, A Civil Action, The General's Daughter, Battlefield Earth, and Swordfish, among others. Role on 24 Riccardi has appeared several times in 24: * In Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm, he played a terrorist that attacked Yuri Suvarov's motorcade, but he was cut from the final episode. He appears on the extended version of the motorcade attack on the DVD where he and another henchman are seen gunning down two SS Agents (one of whom is played by Chris Gann). * In Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm, he played Henderson's mercenary. * In Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm, he played a bar patron who started attacking Abu Fayed before Jack Bauer told him to back off. * In Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm, he played one of Nichols' mercenaries at the Ritter Building who fired on Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida. * In Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am, he played a CTU security guard who was on duty when Kayla Hassan arrived at CTU in a car fitted an EMP bomb. His character ushered Kayla out of the way while they attempted to defuse the bomb, and then was thrown away from the blast when the bomb detonated. Of the four security guards who were near to the bomb when it detonated, Riccardi's character seemed furthest away, so it is likely he was playing McDermott. * In Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm, he played an FBI agent who, along with another agent, arrested Meredith Reed. Riccardi has appeared in many TV and film projects. Gallery of roles File:Motorcade5.jpg|As motorcade terrorist (Season 5) File:6x16 Mark Riccardi.jpg|As bar patron (Season 6) File:7x07 Mark Riccardi.jpg|As Nichols' mercenary (Season 7) File:8x12 Mark Riccardi guard.jpg|As CTU security guard (Season 8) File:8x22 Riccardi.jpg|As FBI agent (Season 8) 24 credits Motorcade attack terrorist * (scenes deleted) Henderson's mercenary * Bar patron * Nichols' mercenary * CTU Security guard * FBI agent * Selected filmography * LBJ (2016) * Godzilla (2014) * Big Ass Spider! (2013) * Super 8 (2011) * Black Limousine (2010) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Mission: Impossible III (2006) * Hostage (2005) * Swordfish (2001) * Face/Off (1997) * Star Trek: Generations (1994) Television appearances * Lethal Weapon (2018) * Aquarius (2015) * Hawaii Five-0 (2013) * Touch (2012) * Castle (2010) * Heroes (2007) * 24 (2006) * The Fall Guy (1982) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Official website * * * Mark Riccardi at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers